The Sum Of What He Knew
by Tsuriko
Summary: A story of romance between Loki and Sigyn, who was the wife of Loki in one of the versions of the Nord mythology. I gave her some new features and created a small romance back-story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nightfall in Asgard was swift, gleaming with all colors of the rainbow before it finally reminded black velvet embroidered with silver. Asgard was just one night ahead of a glorious event – Thor Odinsson was to become heir to the throne.  
The corridors of the Asgardian palace become silent as the sky darkened, and its inmates laying to rest. It was dead of night, and Loki was the only person, maybe besides the guards, who was not asleep. He wandered on the terrace of him chambers, looking at the sleeping city. Tomorrow will be his brother's grand day, Thor's ascendance to the throne of Asgard and Loki already hated every minute of the ceremony, all the cheering and ostentatious gestures which marked his failure as prince… Loki hit the marble balustrade in a manifestation of suppressed anger, scuffing the skin off his knuckles. It didn't do him any good beside a hurting hand, so he left the world behind his back. The Asgardian prince came back to the room. The spacious chambers seemed too small for his ambitions, but there was little he could do about it at the moment, so he turned his attention to the slender figure of a woman sleeping in his bed.  
Loki sat on the bedside and for a second just looked at her, no touching as is she was a mirage ready to disappear any moment, and just then he touched her long curls soft like a mink's fur and scattered on the pillows like a cloud of autumn leaves. No light here on, so he could only see a silhouette of her face, but Loki tried to remember what did she look like in daylight, her face and the curves of her body. She was one of those women who were far less attractive from the many beauties of Asgard. She was a tiny being, slim and on the short side, with freckled skin and red hair. Not auburn, nor the color of rose gold, but plain carrot red. And she'd probably been very popular amongst men if she had emerald eyes – but she her eyes were light grey. Neither of this could lure Loki on its own, as he had met far more beautiful women than Sigyn, but this wasn't about how she looked, but what she saw when looking at him.

He pulled the thin sheet off her shoulder, counting every little freckle on her skin. He couldn't see them when they first met – Sigyn being an entourage to Sif and clad as plainly as Sif's dress was rich. She wore a simple black tunic and no jewelry, something different from all those peacock gown of other women. Maybe that was what first drew his watchful eye?  
- Sigyn, this is prince Loki – said Sif, when they came to greet him. No make-up either and she definitely didn't do anything fancy with her curls, which dropped wildly on her shoulders.  
- I know – she said, smiling, before Loki was able to say anything witty.  
- Sadly, I can't say I share the knowledge – he said instead.  
- I've heard all about you, my price – Sigyn had a mild, low voice strikingly strong for a woman her stature.  
- I hope only good things – was the polite reply but she shook her red curls and laughed.  
- On the contrary, my lord. I was listening to bad things only – she said. Loki was astonished.  
- And why would you?  
- You like people for their merits, love them for the flaws, and you can only learn a person's true character by listening to the worse of hi doings – she explained. Her steel-grey eyes looked straight into his and seemed to extort all of Loki's secrets out of him. He took her hand and kissed it, like a gentleman should, to conceal how naked he felt without the shroud of secrets around him. That moment Loki knew, that there was only one thing he wanted to do – keep her close. "Keep your friends close, but enemies even closer" said the proverb, and regardless of which Sigyn was to become, he would make sure she stays close.

A sudden chill of the cold night air woke the girl up. She opened her eyes and turned her freckled face towards her lover.  
- Can't sleep again? What's wrong? – she asked, sitting up, pulling the sheet over herself.  
- Nothing – lied the prince, but as usually she wasn't fooled. Loki was a very skilled liar, but when everyone fell for his half-truths and lies, it took her just one look to know his true thoughts.  
- You're upset by your brother's ceremony, aren't you? – she said with a deep sigh. Loki frowned.  
- I should be the one in his place. Thor is self-obsessed and careless – he replied – Why can't father see me as I am? I'd be a much better…! – Sigyn touched her lover's lips with her fingertips, silencing him. Loki was too surprised to be angry for silencing an heir to the throne.  
- I see you as you are, minn astir. And I see a man, not a price – she lowered her forehead touching his. Loki shook his head, dissapointed a bit.  
- Not a prince?  
- You are more than an heir to the throne, more than a son of Odin and much more than Thor's younger brother. You are Loki Odinsson, not more, but not less either – she whispered softly.  
- But I am all of those things, and considerably more – he said angrily. Sigyn look at him with a strange look in her eyes.  
- You get me worried, Loki.  
- What about?  
- That this anger inside of you might tear me away from you. Don't do this to me.  
- Why would you say this? – Loki asked, running his fingertips along her back, softly as a feather and inhaled her scent – it was a mystery to him, but she smelled of apples just as her lips tasted like them, sweet and sour at the same time, and he could not resist but to kiss her now. Loving her was like a drug: once you've tasted it you knew it would bring only trouble, but you just could not and did not want to stop. Sigyn may not be the most beautiful women in Asgard, but she certainly was the only one to keep his mind off troubles.  
- Because I know you, – she replied, stroking his hair. He loosened her grip on the sheet she covered herself with and allowed the textile to fall down. She wore nothing underneath, but she didn't blush – he saw her naked a hundred times before. Loki smiled with a sort of pride in his lover and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and naked back.  
- I won't do this either to you, or myself - his lips tickled her neck. Loki was eager to distract her from thinking about him and the ceremony.  
- I'm just worried about you …  
- Then I'll make you think of something else – he suggested, pressing her against the pillows. Sigyn yielded, unable to resist his tempting invitation. Loki felt her soft, warm breasts and her arms wrapped around him, unable to decide if it was love or just pure lust that was drawing him to her time and time again. Maybe it was this apple scent of hers which made him loose his mind?  
Much later, when the room smelled of their passion and desire, he thought about it, watching her was sleep next to him, head against his shoulder. He still couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he tried to figure out what was happening there was something he was missing. So maybe this one time, one and only, he wasn't the one holding the sum of what he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose high on the cloudless sky above the city. The air was filled with a sweet, flowery smell coming from hundreds of bouquets and wretches which decorated the palace. It was a bitter morning for Loki though. He stood in front of a mirror, contemplating his royal armor, crafted especially for this moment of someone else's glory. Today his brother will ascend to the throne and shall become the sole heir of Asgard. This was a thorn in Loki's side – the one thing that sucked out the joy of his everyday pleasures and almost drove him to madness…  
- _M__inn astir – _whispered Sigyn, cradling to his back. This snapped him out of his darkening course of thoughts and he turned to his lover. As a valkirie she would wear an armor for the ceremony, but now she was helping Loki with putting on his, so for now she wore a sleeveless tunic and loose trousers. Such uncomplicated attire suited her best, maybe except wearing absolutely nothing.  
- You look troubled – she said touching his cheek. Loki smiled, making a good face for the worst of games he had ever played.  
- I was just wondering.  
- About? – she adjusted one of the clasps of his armor and wiped away an imaginary speck of dirt.  
- Anything and nothing really. This and that.  
- You speak riddles I cannot even try to solve– she shook her head.  
- It was nothing interesting compared to my thoughts now - He raised her chin to look her in the eyes. She knew that look just too well. It usually had something to do with staying in bed until further notice.  
- That's tempting, but we don't want to be late for the ceremony. And I'm not unbuckling all those straps I've just managed to fasten. It takes ages – she smiled back.  
- It would be worth your while.  
- We would be late – she reminded him.  
- To be honest I don't know what's more appealing, being late to my brother's little tea party or you in those silk sheets – he smirked and glanced at the door leading to the bedroom.  
- Loki – she interrupted in a scolding voice. The prince sighed with sort of disappointment.  
- Yes, yes. I know. My brother's big day – he said through clenched teeth, his fist tightening and opening like an eagle's claw. Sigyn seemed to want to say something, but instead grasped Loki's hand with both hers, and after a little hesitation pressing it to her lips.  
- It's all Asgard's big day – she said.  
- Really? I thought Thor would be kin, not all of Asgard.  
-The king alone wears the crown, but there is more to ruling than the gold on your temples or the cheers of the crowd.  
- I knew that long before Thor started to realize that. Maybe he never did – Loki turned round with his back to Sigyn, banging his fist against the wall. But the woman just put her arms around him.  
- Maybe that is why you should stand behind the throne, instead of being on it? Thor has nothing of your wisdom or patience and he may be king, but he will need you where he can't or won't be. Asgard will need you.  
- And what about you?  
- I know what I am and what I am not. You are a part of that and nothing will ever change this – she whispered.  
- Since when did you start speaking riddles? – he turned surprised.  
- I learn from the best , my prince – she said, standing on her toes to kiss him. Loki relished the taste of her lips and the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips. Yes, this was one thing Thor cannot and will not take away from him. Ever.

The hall of the Asgardian palace was full – even a pin could not be squeezed in-between the spectators who came to witness Thor, Odin's firstborn son, to seize the throne. Young women stretched their necks to see the famous warrior. Thor walked past the isle covered with red velvet, cheering and greeting the crowd. Sif and queen Frigga stood on one side of the golden stairs, along with Loki, Thor's friends situated on the other. Loki sight just swept them, trying to find a speck of red hair. Sigyn was barely visible, small and plain comparing to the more dashing valkirie, but she was there, the only one in the crowd of Thor's faithful subjects to notice Loki.  
It was the most magnificent ceremony since the birth of Odin's older son. Loki was bored to death and irritated. All he really wanted to do was sneak away, but that would reveal that he was bothered by all this. Instead, he waited and listened.  
- Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms? – asked Odin.  
- I swear! – was the reply.  
- And do you swear to preserve the peace?  
- I swear!  
- Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms? - hearing this Loki could hardly hold back from snickering. Thor abandoning ambition for the good of others? The tall story of the century!  
- Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather proclaim you... – Odin did not finish his sentence and his face turned slightly paler then a second before and his expression abruptly changed from joyful to grave.  
- Frost giants – he said. All cheering stopped. Sigyn held her spear more firmly and her gaze turned to Loki. It was an impulse of a woman wanting the protect what was dearest to her, but instead she caught a glimpse of Loki's smile. A flicker if the corner of his eye, an almost unnoticeable curve of the lip, which quickly faded. Odin Allfather struck his scepter against the floor, and left. The ceremony ended – Thor's most important day was spoilt.  
- Loki – she whispered, her lips pale and stiff – What have you done?


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn found comfort in coming to one of the secluded gardens, the same one to which she and Loki used to come to break away from prying eyes of the Asgardian palace. This little orchard, full of blooming orange trees, witnessed the spring of their relationship – which to be honest looked in the beginning more like a cat-and-mouse game then proper courting. Their relationship wasn't always favourably seen by everyone, since there was not one drop of royal blood in Sigyn's veins, so they spent a lot of their time here.  
Yet, today Sigyn came here to be alone. She needed the repeatable pattern of battle manoeuvres to tire out herself . She spent years to learn to wield Fjothr, the spear forged by her grandmother . It was not only light and sharp, but elegant - the magic in the blade allowed it's wielder to adjust the length of the handle. Sigyn learned to use this ability in order to compensate her rather small stature.  
"One step to the right, turn round, strike. A swift rotation of the handle, strike."  
The blade cut the air with a hiss of steel, as the young woman engaged every muscle of her body to work. This way she could completely turn off thinking and rely on her instincts. Still though, after hours of workout, she could not wipe away the image of Loki's smile – it kept coming back and sending a chill down her spine. She always knew Loki was jealous of Thor and kept telling him there was nothing he could envy his brother, but whatever wise arguments she used, she failed to make him believe them. The thorn remained where it used to be.  
Sigyn clenched her teeth and threw Fjothr at the wooden fence in a helpless display of her frustration. The shining blade plunged deep into the wall, the handle shortening without the touch of its wielder. Sigyn was panting, every muscle of her body shuddering from exhaustion and pain, and she still could not convince herself to believe it was nothing more than a smile of satisfaction that Thor's ceremony was spoilt by hard luck. But before she could come to any conclusion he heard footsteps behind her back. She knew their sound and their lightness.  
- My prince – she said, not turning to face him. Loki haven't seen her like this for a very long time, maybe even never. He touched her shoulders, wishing to comfort her.  
- I couldn't find you after the ceremony, so I came here. You are upset – he said, softly grazing her hair with his lips.  
- Yes – no point in lying. The drawback of being so close to the god of mischief himself was that you couldn't really lie better than he did.  
- By what happened at the ceremony? Nothing was taken from the vault.  
- Loki, will you stop this? - said Sigyn angrily, and shook his hand off and Loki forgot whatever soothing half-truth he wanted to tell her.  
- Why are you cross with _me_?  
- Because I know you had something to do with the frost giants.  
- Are you saying this just because I was disappointed when father announced him the heir? There has to be a better… - he wanted to say "reason for you to blame me", but Sigyn just cut in.  
- Oh, for heaven's sake, Loki! Do you think I was born yesterday? – the woman frowned and Loki regretted the idea of coming here. He loved her, but hated how she read him like an open book. Sometimes he wished he could make her believe his lies just as easily like he conned others. It would make things so much simpler sometimes.  
- Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?  
- This is important! This was ruining your brother's coronation with frost giants breaching the vault – she couldn't believe what she heard.  
- And why do you think it was me?  
- Because we are arguing instead of you saying straightforwardly that it you it wasn't your doing! – she folded her arms on her chest and gazed straight into Loki's eyes. _Touché!_  
- Well played, my dear – he said coldly.  
- I'm not playing anything, I'm doing what I promised I would!  
- You promised to speak your mind, not yell it my face!  
- I promised to be your conscience - she replied sharply. Loki stared at his lover in unvoiced bewilderment. She scolded him like a misbehaving youngling! Him, the prince of Asgard! He pressed his lips into a narrow line, and turned on his heel, rushing out of the orchard. Sigyn opened her mouth to call after him, but she did not utter a word. Instead she sunk onto the ground and hid her face in palms, sobbing.  
Loki was furious. Right and wrong? He knew exactly which was which, he just made his own rules he followed or not as he wished. He didn't need her to tell him what to do, and if he could not a breath without her watching over his shoulder! But by the time Loki got back to the palace he was more bitter than angry. Sigyn was not only his lover, but also the a friend, always by and on his side, this one time being an exception. This made him wonder if he really was right. He walked past the dining hall, where his brother's fest was supposed to be and which now stood empty. He grabbed an apple, but did not eat it, toying with it for a moment, and then sat on the terrace, resting his chin on folded palms, recalling the evening Sigyn spoke of.

Following the old saying to keep both, your friends and enemies close he arranged for Sigyn to be reassigned as one of the house guards. He saw her ever day for weeks, but she still was keeping her distance, though never shunned him. At some point Loki started to think of this as a game, but he lost his upper hand long ago and it was no way of telling who was hunting whom. Loki was used to getting what he wanted though and where diplomacy failed he has decided to be very straightforward.  
He knew that Sigyn loved books and was spending every moment of her very limited time off duty in the library. It was the private part of the palace, but she sneaked there sometimes and indulged herself to one of most rare volumes in Asgard.  
It was late in the evening when Loki slipped into the library, softly and soundlessly as a cat. Sigyn did not hear him, rapt in lecture. She was sitting on a high ladder, her spear lying on the bookshelf just a little too far to reach if anyone sneaked up on her. So this was exactly what he did – he came as closely as he could without being noticed and said:  
- Is that nice to come at someone's library without an invitation? – he was wrong, she did reach the spear, but she dropped the book she was reading. Loki grabbed it and looked at the leather-bound cover.  
- Myths and legends of Midgard? Curious choice, but a good book – he said, smiling. Sigyn was pointing the Fjothr at him for a few seconds, completely surprised, until he touched the blade and gently moved it aside. And then Sigyn realized with all clarity she was just pointing her weapon at the younger prince of Asgard.  
- I'm sorry – she said, putting down Fjothr, woozy.  
- Is that away to great the host?  
- I'm sorry that didn't ask your permission to read the books – she said, but Loki laughed.  
- Who else is to read them? The guards? My brother? – she snorted at the last one, trying to conceal it though, remembering they were talking about the heir to the throne. Loki held out the book, but Sigyn shook her head.  
- I better go – she said, climbing off the ladder, but Loki put his hands on the step she was sitting on, preventing her from walking away. He cast aside the book and stroked her cheek. She gasped - his touch was electrifying.  
- I want you to stay, Sigyn – he said.  
- Do you always get what you want? – she asked. Loki gently touched her neck and lifted her chin.  
- Most of the time - their lips were so close he could feel her warm breath.  
- Maybe I should decline then, just for the sake of it?  
- Maybe. Do you want to decline?  
- I should… But I don't - she replied, not resisting any longer. Loki drew Sigyn nearer, kissing her fervently. He yearned so long for this moment, that this sweet taste almost made him dizzy. Sigyn tucked her fingers in his hair, feeling his hand sliding down her neck and arm, ending up on her waist. He was glad the palace had many rooms, as he hated treating books with disrespect.  
- I'll be your conscience – she whispered in the grey of the morning. It was the first of many nights she shared his bed through all those years, and what seemed to be one of Loki's conquests turned into a long-lasting unwavering relationship. Sometimes they just sat in the orchard for hours, not feeling the urge to utter a word and at other times stayed in bed all day, bantering, just because they could. Of course, Loki never stopped flirting with other ladies, but he never allowed himself more and always made it up to her. But he never thought about what she had said then, until now of course. Maybe he should get back and…  
A sudden yell of fury snapped him out of his thoughts. The sound of wood cracking and metal dishes banging against the marble floor was overwhelming. Loki recognised his brother's way of showing disappointment over losing his argument with their father about proclaiming him king. Loki stood up and noiselessly appeared from behind the column.  
- It is unwise to be in my company, brother – muttered Thor, when Loki sat next to him on the stairs. Jarring Thor would be such a nice distraction from his quarrel with Sigyn, Loki thought. It turned out quite different from what it was supposed to be…

This one took so long to finish! I rewrote it three times, so I truly hope it reads well.  
Any suggestions on what to include next are very much welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Asgardian palace was roaring with rumour about Thor's expedition to Jotunheim, guards whispering of Odin personally travelling to the icy realm to bring his sons back. Sigyn wondered how did Thor talk Loki into going along with him on this thoughtless spree…  
It was the dead of night, but Sigyn couldn't think of sleeping, just walking in circles around the palace. And then lady Sif rushed in along with the warriors three. Fandral bleeding badly, was taken care of in the healing rooms, trying to flirt with the female healer while curling up because of the pain. Neither Thor nor Loki could be seen coming back though, and the Bifrost has been activated. Finally Sigyn was called in to help with the warriors' wounds but she was too worried about Loki to really put her heart into what she was doing. Finally the elder valkirie just threw her out of the chamber. She was more than relieved to go and look for Loki, but she did not find him in his chambers, nor in any of the gardens or in the library - she checked three times. She could no longer think about their quarrel, just wishing him safely back. And when sitting in the dark room, she heard light footsteps on the corridor and the door opening, all she could do was to run to him and embrace him. Loki was surprised to see Sigyn in his chambers after their argument, and when she dashed to him it was like a speck of warmth on an icy desert.  
- I was so much afraid – Loki felt tears running down his neck when he held her close.  
- I'm sorry - he said, but she sealed his lips with a kiss.  
- It doesn't matter, _minn astir – _she whispered softly. Loki brushed away hair from Sigyn's face, but then she noticed his arm stripped of armour.  
- What happened? – she asked, horror-struck. Whatever was capable of tearing down Asgardian armour must have been very determined to do so and extremely powerful.  
- It's… nothing serious – ha paused, looking at his hand, still feeling the chill of the giant's touch - The armour served its purpose. Fell apart, but saved my arm.  
- Thank the Ysir… Is Thor all right? I've seen Fandral in the healing room.  
- Thor was banished – Loki said bleakly. Sigyn was speechless.  
- Banished?  
- He broke the treaty with Jotunheim by serving them a blood bath – he said - War is coming.  
- War with Jotunheim and Odin casts out Thor? That's so… unwise. Unlike him.  
- Maybe he finally saw that Thor is not cut out for a king – replied Loki with a strange new note in his voice, which Sigyn took for exhaustion and distress from hearing his brother exiled.  
- You should get some rest – she said.  
- You're the one looking so tired you could fall asleep standing – he replied, seeing dark circles under her eyes.  
- I'll go home, and…  
- I wouldn't think of you going anywhere – he said. She nodded, not really bothering to undress behind a folding screen – it would be just false modesty, as Loki knew every inch of her body. She had a slender figure, tiny but not unfeminine and her red hair were the only speck of colour in the dark room. She never wore any corsets, or tights, or any of that fashionable rubbish ladies loved to disfigure themselves with. When she had nothing left on but a chemise, Loki reached out and held her gently, his bare chest against her back. She appeared so fragile in his arms, warm and yielding against his cool skin. Maybe this is what drawn him near her: warmth, both bodily and emotional.  
- Don't ever leave me – he said softly, tightening his embrace. Sigyn seemed to be surprised by this sudden burst of emotion, he rarely spoke of what he felt about her – she would rather read between the lines. But with his brother exiled, war coming she just thought Loki wanted to speak out loud things he never uttered before. She entwined her fingers with his.  
- I promise – she said. But it not hushed Loki's thoughts, his eyes fixed on the hand unharmed by the frost giant's touch. He had to know the truth. He waited for Sigyn to fall asleep, and just went out. He had to know.

* * *

Sigyn woke up alone, suddenly . She had no dreams and it was middle of the night, but still she woke. Loki wasn't in the room. She dressed quickly and wanted to find him. One of the guards told her that he has seen the prince rushing to the vault.  
- Rushing? – she asked. The guard nodded, and Sigyn felt something heavy fall on her chest, as if there was a stone lingering there.  
- And what… - she didn't have the chance to finish. Suddenly she and the guard heard calls for help and Sigyn recognized Loki's voice. She never heard him like that, almost panicking. She hurried, leaving the guard behind. The door to the vault were open, two other house guards kneeling on the stairs. Sigyn caught a glimpse of green and gold – Loki was there, but he wasn't the one lying on the stairs. It was Odin. Loki was kneeling at his father's side. His eyes were watery, his trembling hand was clutching his father's and it took Sigyn several moments to drag Loki away from the king, so guards could take Odin to his chambers.  
- You can let go now – Loki said dryly, his lips pale and stiff. Sigyn loosened her grip on his sleeve.  
- What did he tell you? – Sigyn asked, touching his hand. It was cold as ice, and the tear running down his cheek resembled a frozen dewdrop. She looked at Loki surprised, almost shocked. He tore his palm from hers, and silently rushed after the guards who gently carried their king. Something wasn't right about Odin's sudden sleep. It looked more like a comma. Full of worst feelings, Sigyn hurried after them.

* * *

Hours passed and Frigg was still beside Odin's bed. Sigyn did dare to come into the chamber and watched Loki and Frigg from a distance. She wasn't part of the royal family, but took advantage of her position as a house guard to just be there. They talked quietly and Sigyn just waited there, silently and uncomplainingly. Loki didn't look at her once.  
Suddenly the queen noticed her, and talked towards the valkirie. Sigyn was taken aback and wanted to leave, but then Frigg put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
- Sigyn – she said gently. The valkirie turned to face her queen, cast her eyes down and saluted by touching her shoulder with her clasped hand. But Frigg lifted her face to look the young woman in the eyes. She was so… plain comparing to all the other women, a small freckled redhead, but the queen have seen her and Loki when they thought no one was watching. He was happy with her.  
- I see you so rarely, my child. You avoid it – the queen said.  
- I know my place, my lady.  
- This is a very unfortunate phrase considering all they say about you, my son and your place…  
- Beneath him. Quite literally – Sigyn snorted - I've heard, and I'm sorry you did too. I must imagine how it seems to you and the Allfather.  
- Do you love him? - out of the blue asked the queen, but the answer, given without hesitation was very simple and the one she had hoped for.  
- Yes.  
- Good.  
- That is happening? - Sigyn asked. Frigg sighted sadly.  
- My husband lies in Odinsleep and I fear he might not awaken soon, or at all. With Thor cast out… - she paused, but Sigyn was smart enough to understand what followed a situation like this, unparalleled in all history of Asgard.  
- Loki is going to be king – she whispered, suddenly realizing the implications - I should leave the palace. A king can't…  
- Can't love?  
- Can't sleep around with a palace guard – grunted Sigyn, shaking her head.  
- Then say yes – suggested the queen with a mysterious smile. Sigyn looked at the goddess with bewilderment in her eyes. Frigg was very confident though, and stroked the valkirie's face with a motherly gesture.  
- Nobility is not in the blood, but in character. Remember this – said the queen, leaving Sigyn and sitting back beside Odin. Suddenly the door behind Sigyn opened, and a priest came, carrying Odin's spear. Frigg sat there, proud when he delivered the traditional speech of passing the rule. Loki smiled, but his smile was cold as ice.

* * *

_Okay, this keeps getting harder and harder to write, but I'm desperate to go through this._  
_Also, from 1st June I'll be updating every Friday :)_  
_Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn sat alone on a windowsill in the library trying to rally her thoughts. Through the window she could see other Asgardians walking past the palace, spending their spare time on the green, all unaware what is really happening – and quite a lot happened since yesterday. OF course, they heard the rumour and that the army is being prepared, but like many other times, they thought it was not their personal concern. They had a king to worry for them…  
But there was something wrong going on with Loki, Sigyn could see it very clearly. He was restless, and every mentioning of Thor coming back brought disgrace on the speaker, or at least a course of dark thoughts. There was some heavy burden on his chest, something Sigyn could not understand or make him share it with her. Something happened in Jotunheim, yet it had its continuance in the palace vault, a secret so forbidding that it drove Allfather to fall into Odinsleep unprepared and vulnerable and Loki would not tell her. How she craved to go back just a few days back, stop them from going to Jotunheim. She was happy then, in love and at piece. Now she tried to understand what was going on around her. What did the queen mean by asking her to "say yes"? Sigyn pulled knees to her chest and closed her eyes… Did Frigg know that Loki already asked her to marry him once? In his whimsical far from straightforward way, but he did.

* * *

It was the height of Asgardian mild summer, just days after war in Norheim. It had been a few difficult days, as Odin was trying to work out a treaty with the Dark Elves queen and Loki was recovering from a wound from a Svartálfar warrior's blade. The prince was injured during the enemy's attempt to murder the Allfather on the eve of the final battle. The assassin choose a moment when Thor was away. His mistake was assuming the younger prince was not as skilled in combat as his older brother, making it the last error he had ever made. Before dying with a throwing knife in his throat, he managed to wound Loki though. It seemed a scratch at the time, and despite the fact that Loki knew dark elves poisoned their weapons, he concealed his wound. All he wanted was to remain at his father's side and fight the last battle of the war – the last struggle would bring a long-lasting piece. In the aftermath of the battle though Loki developed high fever, and was brough back to Asgard unconscious. Thor was cheered for as the champion for winning the battle…  
At first Sigyn was not allowed to see Loki. Their affair was by then an open secret, not taken kindly to by everyone. She didn't care for Thor's victory, his glorious comeback or the valuables he brought in, she wanted to be by Loki's side. Even when the healer declined letting her in, she sat in front of the room for hours, dreading for her man's life. In the end however Loki as usually got what he wanted by refusing to be taken care of by anyone else. It worked. Weak, bandaged chest and pale as Hela herself, but his green eyes flickered when he saw Sigyn.  
- Are you here to take me to Valhalla, my _valkyrja_? – he asked, addressing her in an old Midgardian tongue she sometimes used too. He learned it just to know what _minn astir _meant.  
- You haven't earned your safe passage, my prince – she replied, sitting by the bedside and bending over to kiss his forehead. He certainly had temperature and she smelled the bitter scent of herbs used to fight off the poison.  
- I was the bravest and the most cunning of all the warriors,– he said.  
- Yes you did, but you were also quite thoughtless by lying about that wound - Sigyn wet a small towel in cold water and wiped Loki's forehead and cheeks.  
- I saved my father's life – he smiled faintly, toying with a lock of Sigyn's hair.  
- And lied about feeling well! When they brought you in I was half to death, you reckless knucklehead! – she tossed the towel at him, getting up nervously.  
- Are you finally admitting you have feelings for me? – he grinned, not even trying to catch the wet cloth. Sigyn shook her head and picked up the towel, slumping back onto the bed.  
- Have I ever denied it? – she retorted, wringing the towel.  
- Good. Would you promise me something if I asked then?  
- Yes – was her simple, straightforward reply.  
- You agree so easily? – he seemed surprised a bit - How can you know what I want?  
- I simply assume you know what I can and can' do and your request will be reasonable.  
- You certainly can, though I'm not sure if it's polite to ask you to bear me a child before I married you…  
- What? Marry me? – she echoed.  
- I actually thought that you may be more surprised at the idea of us raising children – he admitted, still smirking as a boy who managed to pull a really good prank.  
- I shared your bed often enough to know children are not found on the doorstep – Sigyn sneered – Though I can't see why are you suddenly bring that up.  
- Because I do want to marry you, and maybe I want an heir in case I'm going to be the king? – it seemed Loki was talking quite seriously despite the cheerful tone.  
- And what if it's going to be a girl?  
- Better not – he answered with a serious face, watching her frown with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
- A boy would be a son of Asgard, but a girl… I'd love her to a fault and spoil her rotten. Just like you – he swiped away her carrot-colour hair, counting every little freckle on her cheek.  
- I don't feel spoilt – was Sigyn's reply, she said, pressing his palm to her cheek.  
- Well then, maybe I meant that I love you to a fault – he said, making more room for her to sit on the bed.  
The view was beautiful, but Sigyn didn't care much for it, sitting and staring at the night sky. She hadn't even notice the flow of time. The girl was at a loss. Frigg's meaning was clear – she gave them a blessing. Of course Sigyn wanted to marry Loki, but things changed and it could be a bit out of the question now. No king has ever taken a wife without noble parentage.  
- I was looking for you, my _valkyrja _– Sigyn was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear Loki walking in and he startled her. She jumped from the windowsill , opened her mouth and not uttered a word. She bowed and saluted her king, but instead of nodding back, as the protocol demanded, Loki yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a rapacious kiss. She could not help but to surrender to his touch, she wanted this so badly she could cry and beg. Lucky for her, she didn't need to. It was a prolonged kiss, turning softer the longer it lasted. Loki caressed Sigyn's cheeks and neck with his fingertips, nibbling on her lower lip and finally pushed her towards the wall. She moaned, which encouraged him to deepen his kiss, tasting her lips with his tongue. Even through all the layers of clothes he could feel her heartbeat, fast and strong, like a bird cornered by a predator. Nevertheless he didn't stop – not until he could hardly breath. Finally, he pulled away… Sigyn was panting, cheeks red and lips trembling.  
- What was that for? – she gasped, breathless.  
- Would you do something if I asked you to? – he said, brushing his lips against hers.  
- Yes.  
- You agree so willingly not knowing what I want?  
- You asked me this question once_._  
- And what is your answer?  
- Loki, what aren't you telling me? What is happening? – she looked him in the eye. He hesitated.  
- I've waited too long to ask you – he tried to avoid answering the question. He won't lie to her, he just won't say anything – Tell me your answer…  
- Yes – one confident word fulfilled his hopes, and he lifted her hand to his lips.  
- I think this is a good moment to hold you to your word – he said.  
-Now? You want to marry you right now? - it sounded so childishly, and Sigyn felt like a little girl who plays wedding with her best play buddy. Loki move his palm over hers, as if he was doing her favourite trick with a coin, but instead of it there was a ring. He was serious.  
- Whatever might happen tomorrow I want you by my side as my wife – he said.  
She nodded, unable to speak a word. Whatever happened next seemed a blurry recollection of a dream – a quiet chapel, with just a few candles hurriedly lit. A priest, looking extremely confused, sprinkling mead on their temples, as a sign of fortune and prosperity. Exchange of rings, while whispering the oath of loyalty and affection. They didn't had the most traditional symbol, a sword to pass between them, there were no guests with wishes of happiness. But it didn't matter in the least when later Loki carried her to the bed, pulling off her clothes, scattering them all across the room. All that did matter was his electrifying touch, his fervent kisses adorning every inch of her skin and his deep, throaty voice humming her name with pure delight. She returned his caresses as eagerly as he gave them, combed his hair with her fingers, nibbling on his neck so he would wear her love-marks tomorrow. It was their wedding night after all…

* * *

- I know this wasn't like you imagined – he said later, nestled to her back, his hand sliding slowly across her waist. It seemed marriage would change something, but it didn't. Being her husband was as natural as breathing. What possessed him to wait so long?  
- No, it wasn't. It's better –her laugh turned into a moan of pleasure when Loki kicked her nape with his lips.  
-It wasn't a ceremony fit for a queen, but I didn't feel like waiting.  
- I'm not a queen, Loki – she replied, turning to face him.  
- You are now, my wife – he whispered against her lips, tasting the word "wife" like a sip of sweet, red wine.

* * *

_It's Gosh, I'm so lousy at love scenes, aren't I? I re-wrote it time and time again, and I'm still not sure about it. Or maybe I'm not sure because I re-wrote it so many times?Well, Chapter V is here, and I hope it's not too mushy and you'll like it – I really tried hard! :)_  
_See you next week! As always, glad to hear if you'd like to see something in future chapters!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn was woken up by someone banging at the door, and by banging she really meant it. Someone was trying to get in very keenly, almost as if their life depended upon walking in. Sigyn rubbed her eyes, sliding out of bed. Loki wasn't here, and the bed sheet was already cold. It must have been noon already. She wanted to just go back to bed, ignoring the person knocking, hoping that whoever it was will soon tire out and go away.  
- Sigyn! By the Nine Realms, open the door! – completely surprised to hear Fandral's voice. Pulling herself together she tried to find anything resembling a bathrobe. She found her lingerie and Loki's shirt, long enough to use as one, considering a significant nine inches difference in height.  
- I know you're in there! – Fandral wanted to see her really badly. Not really smart, since last time he tried to steal a kiss from her, it took him months to clear his name off a few really nasty rumours circulation among the ladies. Sigyn put on the underwear and buttoned the shirt before opening the door.  
- What's wrong? – she said through the door. Maybe he was looking for Loki after all, because what in the Nine Realms would he want from her?  
- Open the door, please. I want to talk to you! – he said. Sigyn sighted.  
- Then talk, I'm listening – she replied, trying to gain some time and smooth her bed-head.  
- But it's about Loki – tried the warrior. Sigyn held her breath, and slowly opened the door, holding the shirt close to her neck. Fandral pushed in, ignoring all his good manners. Sigyn leapde back, intuitively reaching for the dagger – which lay somewhere under the armchair, cursing under her breath.  
- I was looking for you – panted Fandral. He was disturbed and slightly pale, also he didn't make any comments on the way she was dressed. Sigyn darted towards him, grabbing his shirt and jolted him.  
- What? What's wrong? Did something happen to Loki?  
- He is king! – he replied, at which Sigyn let him go and almost laughed. So that what it was about! Lady Sif and the warrior three could not believe that anyone would pass Loki the rule over Asgard.  
- Odin is asleep, and Thor is banished. Who else is to take the throne until Odin wakes? – asked Sigyn. Fandral opened his mouth and closed it, and then opened it again – Sigyn thought he looked like a really confused goldfish.  
- Well, that is true, but… - he muttered at last.  
- But?  
- You have to persuade Loki, he listens to you…!  
- Slow down – Sigyn tried to compose Fandral and waved her hands, as if she was hushing a child. It worked, and Fandral allowed her to speak.  
- Persuade him to do what? I assume you've already tried to talk him into something, and he refused. What did you want from him?  
- To bring Thor back from exile. He declined, blubbering something about undoing the Allfahter's last order with his first – he said forcibly. Sigyn froze, not believing what she heard. Loki refused to bring Thor back was at least out of the ordinary.  
- That's only reasonable, it would be disrespect towards the Allfahter's wishes - she said, but she felt as if it were someone else's words. She had to say something sensible, even if she didn't really believe it.  
- Now he is king, and war with Jotunheim is coming! He could bring Asgard's bravest warrior back. And a brother he claims to love so much – retorted Fandral. Sigyn collected her thoughts, took a deep breath.  
- Would you have another war, civil one this time? Thor comes back and tries to claim the throne it might end just like that, because of how Thor is. He'd take is personally.  
- If Loki brings him back then he should give up the throne - said Fandral.  
- And why should he? – Sigyn asked folding arms.  
- He is the younger son, he wasn't proclaimed as heir!  
- Neither was Thor, as I recall. Also he already proved he is unfit to be a king by taking you all to Jotunheim against the law. That's why Odin banished Thor, didn't he? Because Thor has already started one war – reminded Sigyn, angered by Fandral's words. Give up the throne when Loki seems the only of two brothers to be fit to rule? Nonsense!  
- I should have seen you won't lift your finger to bring Thor back – said Fandral, shaking his head slowly.  
- As shouldn't you – he replied sharply, looking him in the face – So don't.  
- Don't what?  
- You'll try to bring Thor back, won't you? Even despite the Allfather's orders, just because you prefer Thor – she added, backing away from the warrior.  
- You say so, because it's convenient – he jeered.  
- Why would that be convenient for me?  
- Loki already made known to the court that they should address you as their queen – he said, smiling malevolently. Sigyn opened her mouth, but forgot what she wanted to say.  
- Queen? Me?  
- Yes, Sif also remarked that it's at least unseemly. You are not even… - "married to him" was the intended rebuke, and he wanted to emphasize it by looking disapprovingly at her hand where a ring was supposed to be… And there was a ring. It wasn't there the night before.  
- I didn't foresee that - he mumbled, shown up by this unexpected turn of the conversation. Sigyn smiled bitterly.  
- I can see you didn't. You all thought I would be a one-season encounter – she didn't triumph, she just stated a fact. Fandral turned red and mumbled some quiet apology.  
- Huh. Silver tongue turned to lead? – she snickered. It was quite an ironic turn of events and she couldn't but see some kind of karma in this situation. After a moment of awkward silence she brushed hair off her face and started to look for her clothes, which were scattered everywhere on the distance between the door and the bed.  
- So, if we have that one settled, could you please get off my shirt… Thank you – she moved Fandral aside, critically examining the shoe mark on the collar - Also do me a favour and sit tight for a few days without attempting to do anything stupid, like sneaking behind Loki's back to fetch Thor. This will only make things worse.  
- Can it get any worse? – sneered Fandral and Sigyn couldn't believe how one-track minded can he be. She remembered an old court joke: why do the warriors three never separate? One reads, one writes and the third one watches the clever ones. She always thought Volstagg was the third one, now she had second thoughts.  
- Thor got what he asked for, Loki is rightfully on the throne. Bringing Thor back would be your whim, not the kingdom's interest, which is keeping it together in case the frost giants decide to strike first. And I dare say, it would look as if you are biased for no good reason – she said. Fandral bit his lip.  
- Now please leave, unless you want to stay and stare at me while I dress – she said. She intended to go to Loki and talk to him, though she would never tell Fandral. Openly agreeing to try and change his decision, a king's judgment at that, would be sapping his authority, something of dire consequence which she was actively trying to avoid. She quickly put on some clothes and ran to find Loki. She may have promised to always be on his side, but that doesn't mean being a mute sheep.

* * *

Fandral came back to the hall, where Sif and his two companions were waiting. In hi s opinion all Sigyn did was justifying Loki's rule because he made her the queen – quite a leap from a low-ranked valkirie. He could not and would not see any grounds in what she said, as well as he did not intend to take her advice. Three pairs of eyes gazed at him in expectation, but his belligerent expression told them more than words. The valkirie declined to help.  
- He also married her – said Fandral, as if Loki slit someone's throat. Sif waved he hand though.  
- That's not our problem now – shushed him Sif – Did she say why she won't talk to him?  
- She said something about king's authority, following whims and fighting for the throne – he shrugged. None of the arguments got to him, though, so he didn't bother to repeat them accurately.  
- What now then? – asked Hogun. Sif rubbed her neck, trying to think of something.  
- Well… We could - she started, and then they heard chomping. Fandral turned red and dashed a plated from Volstagg's hands, send a pheasant leg into the air.  
Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war!Yet you've managed to consume, four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care! – shouted the warrior, leaping towards his companion.  
- Do not mistake my appetite for apathy! – shouted back Volstagg, Sif and Hogun rushing to separate them. The atmosphere was getting dense, and everyone blamed Loki.  
- Stop it! Both of you! Stop – said Sif - We all know what we have to do – she added.  
- We must go – agreed Hogun. Even when Heimdall called them, even though they feared they would be punished by the king – what they did was treason after all. They still went, with Heimdall's blessing, to the last thinking it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Loki was standing on the broad terrace of the palace, a place he rarely used to visit when he was still a prince. He jest came back from Jotunheim, his plan seemed perfect – he will prove himself worthy to father. He cherished the idea of coming here every day, watching his kingdom at his father's side, as enough everyone will see that Thor wasn't the right aspirant for an heir. He looked at his hand, studying every line visible on the skin, every crease. There was nothing to betray his secret, known to so few. There was only one small scratch on his strategy…  
- Loki! – he turned at the sound of Sigyn's voice. There was an uneasy note in it, something he heard too often recently, and this was the one small scratch that he feared could shatter all her has planner, because whenever he may look into her eyes he knew she would never be of the same opinion about any this. He didn't want to think about it now though, when he was so close to achieving his goals. He took her in his arms.  
- Good morning, wife – he said, kissing her softly. Calling the valkirie his wife came so naturally, like he was doing it for the past decades, not just a few hours. She kissed back, but pulled away after a short moment. Loki looked confused.  
- What's wrong?  
- I hoped to be woken up by my husband, but instead it was Fandral hammering on the door – she said. Loki smirked.  
- You want him beheaded, my queen? – he jested and bowed his head.  
- Loki – Sigyn nudged him, trying to keep a serious face.  
- You know I wouldn't say no to anything – he said.  
- No, thank you. I'll show understanding this time. Don't you want to know what drew him to bang on your door looking for me?  
- I'm dying to know - he said, encircling her back with his arm and leading her towards the terrace. She was here one or two times only, and every time the view it show entranced her. One could see all of Asgard from here, enlightened with a soft light – full of green gardens and sparkling waterfalls, the realm where the sky was always blue. She almost forgot what she came for.  
- Fandral came with a request. He told me you declined to bring Thor back – she said. Loki's brow furrowed.  
- And what did you say?  
- I tried to sway every him with every reasonable argument I had and asked him to stay put.  
- Sensible – it was all that Loki said, and his smile faded. Sigyn started to doubt it was sensible to tell him. But the damage was done, and she could only try to smooth things out.  
- What I really came for was to ask why didn't you agree to bring him back. I mean… Really.  
- Why do you think there would be another reason than respecting my father's will? – again, it would be so much simpler if she saw less. But before he could answer her, they saw the Bifrost activated. A cold feeling crawled down Sigyn's guts. She should have knocked the Fandral, the moron, unconscious! But it was too late. Loki clenched his teeth and started to walk towards the exit, but Sigyn held his hand.  
- Don't go - she asked, a chilly feeling freezing her heart with fear. Loki freed his hand from her grip though.  
- You are my wife. You used to trust me – he said.  
- Yes – it may seemed a bit naive to trust Loki, the god of mischief, but she always had faith in him.  
- Then trust me now – he asked, turning his back on her and walking out towards the armoury. Sigyn stayed on the terrace for a minute, but she soon decided to try once more and talk to him. He always listened to reason, why wouldn't he now?  
Sigyn ran after Loki to the armoury, hoping to catch him just before he does anything he just might regret afterwards. Sig and the warriors three were always closer to Thor, but they fought together more times than she could remember. Her steps were light and quick, they almost didn't echo in the empty corridors of the vault. She rehearsed every argument she will state. And when she stood in the vault's open door, before she had a chance to utter one word she heard Loki's voice.  
- Ensure my brother does not return! – she clearly heard him and she saw his silhouette standing out in relief of light shed by the niche where the destroyer stood guard. It was now out and receiving the order from its king. For a second Sigyn hope she was wrong, that it could not be Loki – how can he send out the destroyer against his own brother? And then he turned, and now there was no doubt it was Loki. She saw the light of the Casket reflected in Loki's green eyes, giving them an eerie and cold glow .. Loki left the destroyer to do his work, and approached Sigyn. She didn't make a move, staring at him in horror. She feelt a lump in her throat that made it impossible to speak, she just stood on the stairs.  
- You'll see it in another light soon, my dear – he said soothingly, and left to oversee his minion's work. Sigyn stayed behind, feeling her knees trembling, so she just sat on the stairs and his her face on palms. She didn't cry.

* * *

_Just a couple of chapters till "The Avengers" part of the story! :)  
Also a song I found perfect for Loki & Sigyn: "Acoustic song" by Bruce Dickinson_


End file.
